Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
A touch-sensitive display, also known as a touchscreen display, is particularly useful on handheld devices including PDAs, smart phones and tablets, for example, which are small and have limited space for user input and output. The information rendered on the touch-sensitive displays may be displayed and modified with an active stylus depending on the functions and operations being performed.
Electronic meetings allow an environment where multiple participants viewing multiple electronic device platforms collaborate on the editing of and voting for elements of shared documents even though the participants may be attending the meeting at various locales.
Improvements in electronic devices with touch-sensitive displays in this environment are desirable.